bLoOdY ReSETs
by Quantum27
Summary: Sans confronts the kid. She's not too guilty as he thought. Still, could be worse right. Fem!Frisk, Could be seen as AU, but isn't all fanfiction an au? One Shot.


Sans had had enough. He was sick of this kid resetting. It had actually been fun the first few times but now... he was through. He wanted to know why. Why the kid had to **ruin everything.** Sans did consider himself lucky. Unlike other timelines where the kid had gone berserk and killed everyone this one didn't.

"Kid. You having trouble sleeping?" Sans said as he came into the living room. The kid had been sleeping on their couch in their home in Snowdin. The least they could do, right?

"Eh, could be better. What's got you up Sans?" she said rubbing her eyes.

"Oh nothing."he grabbed her wrist, "Just why do you keep resetting."

Her eyes widened, revealing baby blues. "S-Sans?"

"I warned you about having a **bad time kid, tell me why!"** His pupils were gone.

"S-Sans please...I didn't, I please..."

"Little girl tell me why you can't just get better!?"

"D-Daddy. Please, please I -" The young girl broke off into coughing. She was terribly sick. She didn't want to die.

"You sick thing! You can't even answer me right! I know I should never have married your mother she was always a f-" the man hesitated, "risk taker. Look," he was calming down, "Sweetheart. I can't take care of you. Not with these anger issues, and I don't have the money to take care of you. Honey you're going to die. I have to leave you behind, if your illness doesn't kill you I will. I love you." He sat down next to her. Calmly stroking her hand.

"Daddy," she said after a silence, "What's a 'frisk'?"

The man smiled, "Someone who's brave and merciful who takes risks for others. Honey, your mother was a frisk, and you're a frisk."

"Okay. Can I go to be Daddy?"

"Yes sweetheart."

Five years later it was still the same. Her father was always shifting from a kind caring man to a angry cruel man. She had done some research and thought that her father may of had a personality disorder. She was getting even sicker. One day she was lying on the hospital bed and was dying. Her father by her side sobbing. And she died.

That was the first time she saw it. RESET. There was also another button that said CONTINUE. It was faded however as if it's light had gone out. Then she reached the realization. She had died, and left her father behind. So she RESET.

Suddenly it was that night again fiver years ago. She retained all the knowledge of a fifteen year old and was not that ten year old but only in body. How confusing.

This time was different. Later on she had researched what could help with her illness. Now as a ten year old again it was time to try. However the cause of her father's death was because of it. She told her father to please get some of the vitamins. He died in a car crash.

Sobbing she had run to the mountain. Not just a ten year old, but a now seventeen in mind year old who was very suicidal. She didn't die however. She was underground.

Her efforts lead to the _entire_ underground being freed. Well mostly. However as she neared the end of the tunnel, after Toriel had offered to bring her into her family, after she said yes...during the glorious walk to the end of the mountainside into the sunlight-she couldn't breath.

The entire adventure she had spent most of the time just using sign language something she had learned before the first reset, but now...

"Mom...I-"She was coughing out blood, "Can't breathe, I-I-" Blood everywhere on her sweater. The sweater dad had gotten her was bloodstained.

"My child!? What's wrong tell me what's wrong!"

"Please I don't wanna d-" Blood was running now from her nose.

"What's wrong with the human!?" Papyrus asked his voice still as loud as ever.

"I dunno, Tori, is there anything I can do?" The shorter skeleton asked as his eye a light blue.

"Surely you can help Alphys?" Asgore's deep voice boomed.

"I-I-I've never seen anythi-ing li-like this b-before, I-I'm not a-an expert at humans!" the woman said cowering in her hands.

"WELL then we'll get her to a human doctor!"Undyne shouted.

"P-Please don't move me..." The girl cried as Asgore was about to pick her up. "C-Can't breathe yet the sky is as pretty as I-" she hacked up more blood, "remember, no, even more prettier! I-I know...that when I die I won't be able to see her them again, I'll have to make a decision won't I? Heh." She murmured the last part.

"I guess you'll have to find a new ambassador...u-unless I try again, may I? No, mother wouldn't, and I want to make Daddy proud by being a Frisk. S-Still can I try again?" The monsters wouldn't have a chance to answer. The world faded to black. To that screen. RESET? CONTINUE? Maybe she could try and continue? No she'd die again.

RESET? YES.

"I'm sorry Sans." Frisk had changed from those first resets. She was probably much older too. Still right now she felt much younger.

"I-It's okay kiddo. Now that I know, we're going to find a way to keep you alive and kicking. "

"Yeah, couldn't leave you guys being bone-ly, could I?"

"No you couldn't. Why didn't you just tell us? Uh-Kid?"

Frisk was asleep on his shoulder.

 **Hey Undertale Fandom. I wanted to write something different for my writer's block, and you guys helped. Don't worry Sonic Fandom, I'm already working on a chapter for one of those stories.**

 **REVIEW. IT'S A WORLD OF REVIEW OR BE GLARED AT TO DEATH.**

 **Anyways hope you enjoyed. Quanty27 Out!**


End file.
